


Mycroft en problemas... O no

by Iolanfg



Category: Mystrade - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Humor, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mystrade is our division, Poor Greg Lestrade, Poor Mycroft, Poor Sherlock Holmes, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Secret Lovers, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Sherlock cree que Mycroft está en problemas, y acude al rescate...





	Mycroft en problemas... O no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/gifts).



> Esto surgió en 10 minutos y por un comentario en el grupo de Facebook "Mystrade os our division: FanFiction writers and readers" de Xedra sobre una fotografía de Mycroft que Greg llevaría en su cartera. Después ella nos propuso un reto con la palabra " Problema/Trouble" , así que la culpa de esto es suya.  
> Evidentemente Sherlock es propiedad de Doyle y tomamos prestados los personajes de los increíbles Moffat y Gattis de Sherlock BBC. Gracias por leer.

Sherlock se deslizó en silencio, aún incrédulo ante la traición de Lestrade.   
Su hermano le había rogado que lo dejara en paz esa noche, le pidió a Sherlock que se mantuviera alejado de los problemas y que lo dejara relajarse sólo por una vez en tres décadas.   
Y Sherlock tenía la intención de ser un buen hermano y portarse bien para que el hombre tuviera una noche tranquila. Ni siquiera experimentó con explosivos en su piso ni robó ningún órgano de la morgue, para que nada se torciera y Mycroft tuviera una buena noche. Tenía la intención de comportarse de manera ejemplar.  
Eso fue hasta que a Lestrade se le cayó su cartera en la escena del crimen y él la recogió sin ser visto.   
No quería chismorrear. Todos le habían explicado, desde Mycroft hasta Molly, desde John hasta la mujer de la librería de la esquina de Baker Street, por qué estaba mal y por qué no debía hacerlo. Pero lo hizo.  
Y lo que vio activó todas las alarmas.   
Detrás de las tarjetas de crédito y los billetes, había al menos cinco fotografías de Mycroft, tomadas desde diferentes ángulos y en diferentes momentos, evidentemente el hombre de las imágenes no sabía que estaba siendo fotografiado. Mycroft odiaba las fotografías.  
Y no tenías que tener el cerebro de un Holmes para atar los cabos: Greg, alias Gavin, alias George, Lestrade era un espía. Y estaba acechando a su hermano. ¿Por qué otra razón alguien tendría fotos de Mycroft, alias Hombre de Hielo, Alias Gobierno Británico en su cartera?  
Mycroft confiaba en muy poca gente: él mismo, Anthea y el DI Lestrade. De hecho, por lo que él sabía, el detective era el único con el que el funcionario socializaba de vez en cuando. Y esa confianza, era evidente, había puesto a su hermano en serios problemas. Y no iba a consentirlo.  
Mycroft no había contestado el teléfono y nadie sabía adónde había ido Lestrade al salir del Yard. Así que, con una preocupación que negaría bajo tortura, decidió volver a entrar en la casa del político sin permiso en medio de la noche para asegurarse de que su entrometido hermano mayor estuviera bien y advertirle del peligro en el que se encontraba.  
Unos gemidos ahogados y una maldición entrecortada que indudablemente pertenecían a Mycroft provenientes del piso lo hicieron correr, su mente creando una variopinta cantidad de imágenes de lo que encontraría arriba.   
Se imaginó a su hermano amordazado y golpeado, o con el pecho ensangrentado por una puñalada a traición, o drogado y.... muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente mientras corría por el pasillo y abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.  
Ninguna de ellas como la que se materializó ante sus ojos: Mycroft acostado en la cama, completamente desnudo y bañado en un ligero sudor, y Lestrade, igualmente desnudo, sentado a horcajadas sobre él y con una parte del cuerpo de su hermano mayor tan profundamente metida dentro de su boca que parecía a punto de desaparecer en su garganta.   
De repente, los tres hombres quedaron paralizados, mirándose fijamente y horrorizados. Lestrade fue el primero en reaccionar, saltando al otro lado de Mycroft y cubriéndolos con la sabana, el grito de su hermano "¡SHERLOCK!" finalmente lo sacó del shock, haciéndolo huir aterrorizado por las escaleras, preguntándose a qué horrible páramo del desierto lo deportarían y jurandose que nunca, jamás, se preocuparía por los problemas en los se metiera su irresponsable hermano.


End file.
